


Pokemon Long Sword Version

by LusamineHaremQueen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexuality, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Feminization, Futanari, Gangbang, Gay, Incest, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Older Characters, Pegging, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LusamineHaremQueen/pseuds/LusamineHaremQueen
Summary: A retooled journey through the Galar Region, With a suave Bisexual Victor at the helm
Relationships: Masaru | Victor & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Thanks for checking out my lil fic I'll be trying my best to keep this updated regularly! So stay tuned for more chapters!

_Twilight Faded from the Sleepy Country town of Postwick nestled in the South of the Galar Region, just above the Crown Tundra, As the Sun began it magestic journey through the sky, It signalled the start of a young man's Journey..._

"My name is Victor Blade, and yesterday was my 18th Birthday. Unlike most eager children I decided to wait before beginning my rise to the top of the Galar Gym Challenge for many a reason but one of them being my dear mother"

"Victor! Sweetie are you up? Mummy has a little surprise for her future champion...My door is unlocked" 

_I heard her chuckle to herself, I had spent enough time around my mother to pick up on her nuances, with a bit of a spring to my step I hopped out of bed and made my way to her door, turning the handle only to be greeted by...My mothers soft supple breasts_

"There's my Little Future Champion come in come in, You didn't think you could sneak out the back door before cumming in mine?" _She giggled_

"Course not mum I would never think of doing that to you, But I do have to meet Hop at 10 so we have to be fast" _I reached my hands down to her crotch only to be met with a sopping wet set of folds still dripping jizz from our nightly routine_

"Cmon Victor take out that longsword that mummy loves oh so much! Before I pin you down and take it myself" _She gave her breasts a shake in my face in attempts to lure me in which worked without fail_

_My hands moved to the elastic of my Boxers pulling them down to reveal my "Longsword" as my mother had called it over the years, at 8 inches long and an inch and a half thick it was more than enough to keep my poor heartbroken mother happy over the years_

"Oh Victor what am I gonna do without you around the house? Me and Hops mother might couple up and miss our studs of sons together, obviously we will film it for you, now you just lie on mummy's bed and let her give you a proper goodbye" _She led me to her bed by the hand and as I got comfortable she slithered between my legs like an Arbok on the hunt for a stray Rattata_

_Moments later I felt a warm tight sensation up and down the length of my cock, with 8 years of practice behind her Mother had perfected her technique for a messy blowjob, I just let the pleasure wash over me like the Tide of the Alolan Shore, losing track of the time, 9:15....9:30.....9:45 passed me by until I felt the sensation cease_

"Darling it's almost 10 Go on and get dressed and meet Hop, You can always come back here for a little R and R if you ever need it...Love you darling"


	2. A Hop, A Skip and a Jump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor hurries over to see his best friend Hop,

_With the feeling of Euphoria still lurking I ran out of the door with my bag on my back and headed straight across the road to go See Hop, My best friend since we were kids, I knocked on the door and politely greeted Hops Mother Alison before being welcomed into the house, I explained to her why I was in a hurry before thundering up the stairs and twisting the door knob only to be met with a sight I never expected to see._

"Mpfh ahhhhh ahhhh of fuck fuck fuck yessss" _Hop moaned through gritted teeth as he bounced his surprisingly girly ass on a dildo, a few moments of watching him pound his G Spot with the bit of plastic passed before I decided to say something._

"Watcha Got there Dude?" _I spoke suavely as I approached him, my cock stiffening._ "Wha! Victor! What the fuck! When did you sneak in! I swear this isn't what you think it is-" _I cut him off with a finger before getting on the bed with him, sliding my own dick out of my pants, it was a lot girthier than the little shrimp that Hop was using_

"Look dude I don't want my best friend to have to put up with a weak imitation, We still have like 10 minutes before we gotta go, so why don't you get back in that position and feel just how good the real thing is" _Hop thought about it for a second before he slowly lowered his ass down on my cock, Instantly moaning out rather loudly,_

"What's the matter? A little too big for you to handle?" 

"Man shut up heh, I just wasn't used to it that's all, you saw me ride that, I can take dick"

"Heh whatever you say, just don't slow down alright? Unless you want your Mum to see us doing this heh"

_Hop then began to slam his ass up and down much faster than Before, Really adamant on milking my cock for all he could, We kept at it for around 5 minutes trading light insults back and forth until with a resounding thud, I grabbed onto his hips and emptyed the contents of my ball's deep inside his ass_

"Oh fuck meeee! Dude That felt seriously Better than my toy"

_We took a moment to catch our breath before we put our Clothes back on, and said our goodbyes to Alison, as we walked to Wedgehurst._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time!
> 
> Switching Perspectives for a chapter to focus on Leon and Sonia, What's gonna happen? You can probably already tell


	3. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia gets ready to see Leon after a long time apart, even if they are meant to get the new trainers on track, that isn't gonna stop her from saying something she always wanted to.

**POV:Sonia,Wyndon Stadium, 2007**

**"Ladies and Gentlemen! Your new champion! Leon from Postwick!!!!!"**

_After that moment, things just seemed to change... We all saw Leon less and less, Then Raihan took over the Hammerlock Gym, Piers followed suit but his little sister needed to be taken care of, Soon enough just me and Nessa were the last of the group not to become a gym leader, But...Deep down I knew it wasn't gonna last, we still hung out occasionally but nowhere near as much as we all once did....I missed those times._

**POV: Professor Magnolias Home, North of Wedgehurst, 2021**

"Bow wow?" _I felt a heavy weight press down on my chest, knowing straight away who the culprit was, I slowly removed my eye mask and brought my hand up._ "Good Morning Yamper.." _I yawned, not feeling ready to wake up just yet, before the realisation hit me...Lee was coming to see Hop and Victor to start there Journey's, with that now all I could think about, I distracted Yamper by throwing one of his toys that was on the floor, to the other side of the room, before flinging the covers off of my bed._

"Good Morning Dear.....You might want to put some clothes on before you start rushing to go see everyone" 

"Ahhh! Gran! Y...Yea hehehe I suppose you are right" _I blushed like mad as I quickly threw together an outfit before rushing down the stairs, Yamper being barely able to keep up with me as I thundered down the path on a one way course for Wedgehurst_


End file.
